Spring Kingdom : The Frightening of Panthomhive's Castle
by Larichia Raa
Summary: Story Roleplay kedua! Gimana kalau Alois Trancy jadi mangsa para psikopat di kastil keluarga Phantomhive? Gak hanya itu, bahkan Hitsugaya Kyrin juga ikutan kena! Author suck at summary! Let's check it out guys! Containing OC, OOC, dan karakter dari anime lain! Don't Like? Don't Read! Curious but you don't like? at least don't give a flame for this story! Cover : Lolita Shiro-chan


-  
 _Mata dibalas mata, Tangan dibalas tangan.._

 _Mawar itu merah, Violet itu biru.._

 _Aku memiliki sebuah kisah mengerikan.._

 _Dan aku akan memotong lidahku untuk menceritakannya pada kalian.._

* * *

 ** _Larichia Raa Proudly Present.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Spring Kingdom : Urban Legend, the frigthening of Phantomhive's Castle"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Genre : Mystery, Parody_**

 ** _Rate : T+ (PG+13)_**

 ** _Length : Oneshoot_**

 ** _Warn : DLDR, OOC, OC, Karakter dari anime lain, TYPOS, Adegan yang menjijikkan, etc._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Sunyi, gelap, suram, diiringi suara angin yang berhembus dan lolongan serigala yang menakutkan. Itulah yang menjadi latar belakang dari sebuah kastil megah di depannya.

 _ **Alois Trancy**_ mengelus kedua lengannya satu sama lain, mencoba menghilangkan perasaan ngeri di dalam hatinya.

Ia harus melakukan ini. Demi apa yang sudah ia sesumbarkan kepada teman-temannya.

Menguatkan hatinya, Alois melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kastil megah itu. Mencoba menguak apa yang sudah lama menjadi misteri.

.. Tanpa mengetahui kalau sepasang mata _ruby_ tajam mengikuti pergerakannya..

* * *

 _"Ayo Trancy, Truth or Dare?"_

 _ **Kise Ryouta** menanyakan dengan begitu semangat. Mengarahkan telunjuknya ke anak berambut pirang di depannya, satu-satunya pewaris tahta keluarga kerajaan Trancy._

 _Dengan angkuhnya Alois mendongakkan kepala, "Hah! Tentu saja Alois Trancy-sama ini akan memilih sesuatu yang menantang!" Ujarnya begitu percaya diri._

 _ **Yagami Raito** menyunggingkan sebuah seringai mendengar ucapan penuh percaya diri dari Alois, __"Jadi kau memilih Dare, huh?" Tanyanya yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan acuh tak acuh dari Alois._

 _Seringainya semakin melebar, " I Dare you to.." Raito menggantungkan ucapannya. "... Masuk ke dalam Manor tua Phantomhive dan mencari tahu kebenaran tentang seluruh misteri yang tersembunyi.." Lanjutnya yang seketika langsung membuat suasana menjadi tegang._

 _"O-Oy! Jangan bermain-main, Raito!"_

 _"Kita memang sedang bermain, Ryou.. Kita bermain Truth or Dare, ingat?" Jawab Raito pada pernyataan Ken._

 _ **Uchiha Obito** tertawa, membuat seluruh orang yang ada diruangan itu menoleh kearahnya._

 _"Kenapa kau tertawa, heh?" **Kaneki Ken** bertanya dengan nada sarkas. Melihat kepribadian Obito, Ia yakin kalau temannya itu akan melontarkan sebuah kalimat pamungkas._

 _"Ii ne, ii ne! Ayo lakukan!" Kata Obito dengan seringai yang begitu lebar. Kemudian ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Mengarahkan kedua irisnya tepat pada kedua bening biru milik Alois. "Atau.. kau takut, eh? Ahaha!" Dengan tawa ala psikopat, Obito memojokkan Alois._

 _"Bilang saja jika kau takut, pewaris-keluarga-Trancy-yang-terhormat.." Lanjut pemuda yang menyandang nama Uchiha dibelakang punggungnya itu dengan seringai super mengejek, tepat di depan wajah Alois._

 _Dan kalian tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi? pemuda bersurai blonde yang pada dasarnya memiliki sifat yang begitu kekanakan itu memang langsung memancarkan kilat tak suka di kedua matanya._ _"Dare no koto?! Aku berani kok! Lihat saja! Aku akan membuat kalian terkejut dengan membongkar misteri keluarga Phantomhive yang disebut-sebut sebagai keluarga 'Jou no banken' itu!" Ujarnya dengan begitu berapi-api._

 _Seringai muncul di wajah keempat orang yang lain. Mereka dengan serempak mengatakan.._

 _".. We Dare you, Alois Trancy.. We Dare you.. "_

 _Dengan itu, kesepakatan telah dicapai, dan permainan tidak akan berhenti sebelum Alois Trancy menyelesaikan tantangannya.._

* * *

Di Lain tempat, seorang gadis dengan surai pirang ber _highlight_ sepunggung dengan _headphone_ tergantung di lehernya tengah asyik dengan _handphone_ nya. Tak mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya sama sekali.

Hingga angin berhembus di telinganya,

.. Membawa sebuah bisikan yang begitu lirih tepat di gendang telinganya..

' _ **.. Datanglah, dan kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, Hitsugaya Kyrin..**_ '

* * *

Saat ini Alois sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk utama dari kastil super besar keluarga bangsawan **_Phantomhive_**.

.. Keluarga yang sudah lama sekali terkubur dalam sejarah.

 _(Sfx : Brrr~!)_

Alois semakin merapatkan pelukan kedua tangan pada dirinya sendiri. Mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya dengan berfikir kalau dia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa meskipun berada di dalam kastil yang tercatat sebagai kastil paling menyeramkan (sekaligus paling mewah) di abad ke-19.

 _(Sfx : Glek~)_

Dengan seluruh pemantapan batinnya, Alois membuka pintu itu, mendorongnya.

Tapi kenapa sang pewaris itu kini malah terbelalak? ' _Aku yakin tadi aku hanya mendorongnya sedikit.._ ' Batin Alois dengan takut.

Begitu pintu itu dibuka, sebuah pemandangan indah menyambutnya. Menyambut Alois seakan-akan itu adalah waktu terakhir Alois Trancy akan melihatnya..

"Selamat datang di kediaman keluarga Phantomhive, Alois Trancy.."

Suara itu.. Entah darimana hingga bisa bergema begitu kerasnya. Pikiran negatif mendadak melanda di otak Alois.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya hingga masuk. Dan tepat saat langkah kakinya berhenti.. Pintu besar itu menutup dengan perlahan. Meninggalkan bunyi berderit seakan engselnya tidak pernah diminyaki.

 _*deg!*_

Entah kenapa, yang jelas Alois merasa kalau ia sedang berada dalam masalah yang cukup.. Tidak! Masalah yang sangat besar!

' _Ada apa ini? Kenapa pintunya bisa terbuka sendiri? Dan pemandangan apa ini? Kenapa ini berbeda sekali dengan yang ada di luar?_ ' Batin Alois begitu melihat seseorang tengah bermain sebuah permainan papan ditemani oleh butler pribadinya.

.. Tunggu..

 ** _Be-Bermain_**?! Ada orang di manor ini?!

Dengan penuh keterkejutan, Alois tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke lantai dua, tempat dimana orang itu tengah bermain permainan papan.

"Sebastian..!"

Suara itu membuat Alois menghentikan langkahnya tepat di anak tangga pertama.

" _Yes, my lord_?"

Alois menatap kedua orang yang berinteraksi itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu, bodoh? Kau membuat tamu kita menunggu.."

"Maafkan saya, _Bocchan_.."

Tiba-tiba saja, orang berpakaian layaknya kepala pelayan itu sudah berada tepat lima anak tangga diatas Alois. Melihat remaja berambut _blonde_ itu dengan senyuman palsu. "Selamat datang di manor keluarga Phantomhive, Alois Trancy- _sama_.."

Alois, tentu saja hanya bisa terbengong mendengar itu. Bagaimana bisa orang di depannya itu mengetahui namanya sedangkan ia sama sekali tidak mengenal rupa di depannya ini? "Ba-Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui namaku?" Entah kenapa ketakutan dalam diri Alois yang sedari tadi bertumpuk seakan menguap. Bergantikan dengan rasa penasaran yang membuncah.

 _Kenapa bisa ada orang di dalam manor keluarga Phantomhive? Apa mereka adalah penyusup? Tapi kenapa tingkah mereka begitu tertata layaknya bangsawan? Siapa mereka sebenarnya_ –

– Itu adalah hal-hal yang bergumul di kepala pirang Alois.

Ia terus tenggelam di pikirannya hingga tak menyadari kalau orang di ruangan itu sudah bertambah.

.. 2 Orang wanita, dan 2 orang remaja perempuan yang begitu menawan..

Alois mengerjapkan matanya begitu telinganya kembali mendengar bincang-bincang.

" _Ne, ne.._ Cieru.. Apakah dia adalah ' _dia_ '?" Tanya seorang gadis dengan gaun rumit dan rambut pirang ikal.

Balasannya adalah sebuah gumaman tak jelas dan anggukan dari remaja pria yang masih asyik dengan permainan papannya seorang diri.

Diam-diam, Alois melirikkan matanya ke seseorang lagi. Tepatnya seorang gadis dengan rambut gelap dan mata yang berbeda warna –Setidaknya itu yang Alois lihat.

 _*Tep!*_

Bulu di lehernya meremang saat kedua mata itu menatapnya dengan begitu tajam tepat di dua iris biru lautnya.

"Kurumi. Berhenti memandangi tamu kita seperti itu." Perintah itu terdengar begitu absolut. Bahkan Alois tak percaya jika itu diucapkan oleh remaja yang ia yakin bahkan lebih muda darinya.

" _Bocchan_ , makan malam sudah siap.."

Remaja dengan penutup mata di mata kanannya itu berdiri dari duduknya, menatap kearah Alois sambil tersenyum kecil.

Disambut oleh dua wanita dewasa, bukan membuat remaja itu besar kepala tapi malah ia membungkukan badannya, seperti anjing yang setia pada pemiliknya.

.. _**anjing**_?

Belum sempat ia memikirkan lebih jauh lagi, sebuah suara sudah menginterupsi pemikirannya.

".. Alois- _sama_? Bagaimana jika anda segera duduk? Makan malam akan segera dimulai.."

Lagi-lagi entah kenapa Alois merasa suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan dan tubuhnya seperti diluar kendalinya. Ia menganggukan kepalanya, mengikuti sang pria berpakaian serba hitam kearah meja berukura kursi.

Setelah mendudukan dirinya, Alois mulai memperlihatkan _manner_ nya sebagai seorang bangsawan. Egonya memaksa untuk melakukan itu.

Tapi, saat ia mengambil lap makan. Pergerakannya terhenti begitu mendengar suara halus nan lembut dari seberang mejanya.

". **.. Mata dibalas mata..** " Ujar sang wanita dengan rambut pirang sepunggung dan iris sekosong langit tak berbintang.

Inginnya, Alois menanyakan maksud dari ucapan wanita itu, tapi kemudian ucapan itu seperti disambungkan oleh wanita berambut kecokelatan di sampingnya.

" **... Tangan untuk tangan..** "

" **.. Satu untuk satu..** " Kali ini yang melanjutkannya adalah si gadis bersurai hitam dengan gaun lolita.

Alois terpana begitu Gadis bersurai pirang ikal di dekatnya tersenyum begitu lebar kearahnya. Ia sampai khawatir kalau mulut gadis itu bisa saja robek karena senyum yang begitu lebar.

" **.. Mereka untuk kami..** "

Kalimat itu berhenti sampai disitu. Membuat Alois bingung. Apakah mereka para gadis dan wanita itu ingin menarik perhatiannya dengan membuat puisi bersambung? Rasanya tidak mungkin..

Jadi Ia memilih untuk mengacuhkannya dan melanjutkan memasang lap makan di lehernya. Melupakan tujuan awalmya datang kesini. Ke Manor Phantomhive, keluarga tergelap dari seluruh jajaran bangsawan yang sudah lama dikuburkan di tanah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, acara makan pun dimulai. Alois dengan segala tata krama yang ia miliki mencoba memberikan kesan baik hingga..

"Gyaaa! A-apa ini? Kenapa ini menggeliat-geliat?!"

Alois berteriak saat terkejut ketika ia melihat makanan di piringnya yang begitu berlendir dan.. _berputar_?

Sang pelayan tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Sedangkan remaja berpenutup mata di seberangnya itu tersenyum kecil dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan diatas meja. Menatap Alois dengan pandangan jenaka.

" _.. Mata untuk mata, Tangan untuk tangan, Satu untuk satu, dan Mereka untuk kami.._ " Ujarnya dengan nada begitu berat.. dingin..

"Selamat datang di Manor Phantomhive, Alois Trancy.. Dan perkenalkan, aku adalah Ciel Phantomhive, kepala keluarga Phantomhive dan anjing penjaga ratu.."

Alois membelalakkan kedua matanya dan berdiri dari duduknya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Ia baru saja mendengar pernyataan kalau keluarga Phantomhive masih hidup?! "A- a-" Ia sungguh tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya sekarang!

"Duduklah, Trancy.. Makan malam akan segera dimulai.." Ujar Ciel lagi, "Sebastian." Lanjutnya memanggil.

" _Yes, My Lord_.." Ujar Sebastian Michaelis sambil menunduk sedikit. Kemudian ia berjalan kearah Alois yang masih membeku terdiam.

Sebastian tersenyum kearah Alois sesaat setelah ia sampai di samping sang penerus keluarga Trancy itu dan mengambil alih garpu serta pisau perak yang ada di meja Alois.

"Makan malam kali ini adalah bola mata segar dengan cairan darah yang meleleh.. Lalu sebagai minumannya saya membuatkan jus dari usus segar beserta sekantung darah.. dan sebagai dessertnya akan dibawakan nanti.."

Kata-kata itu mengguncang Alois Hingga remaja itu segera menutup mulutnya agar tidak muntah di meja makan.

"Lima.. empat.. tiga.. dua.. satu.."

"Waktumu habis, Alois Trancy.. tidak baik menyisakan makanan.."

 _(Sfx : Sret!)_

Garpu yang menusuk bola mata makan malam itu masuk tepat kekerongkongan Alois, Membuat Alois kehabisan nafasnya seketika.

Ia menggapai udara, tapi dari udara itu langsung muncul sebilah pisau yang menancap di tangannya.

"Grahhhhhh!" Dari tangan itu darah mengalir.

 _(Sfx : Slurp~)_

Dengan susah payah Alois melirik ke bawah dan menemukan bahwa perempuan berambut hitam legam itu tengan menjilati darahnya.

 _(Sfx : Crak!)_

Mata kirinya dicolok, dua jari bergerak mencongkel matanya. Ia berteriak kesakitan, tapi tak ada yang menolong. "Mata anda sudah lancang sekali melihat Nona Kurumi, Alois- _sama_.."

Itu suara si pelayan tadi. Alois sekali lagi terus berteriak menahan seluruh penderitaan yang ia alami.

"Sebastian, Kurumi. Cukup."

Semua pergerakan berhenti mendadak. Walaupun begitu, Alois masih terus saja berteriak kesakitan. Jelas saja. Hanya yang bukan manusialah yang tidak akan kesakitan walaupun diperlakukan begitu.

".. Cieru, dia berisik sekali.. Aku tidak bisa makan dengan tenang."

Suara itu berasal dari tunangan Ciel, _**Elizabeth Cornellia Ethel Middleford**_. Gadis yang menurut Alois tadi sangat mirip dengan.. boneka?

"Kau dengar itu Sebastian? Dia berisik. Habisi dia dan buat kami merasakan _dessert_ sedikit lebih cepat.."

 _Jadi, itu yang ia maksud sebagai dessert?! Alois Trancy adalah Dessert? Lelucon macam apa sebenarnya yang terjadi disini?!_

Itulah yang terakhir berada di fikiran Alois Trancy sebelum jantungnya tertembus sebuah pisau perak mengkilat.

Ciel tersenyum, " ** _.. Satu untuk satu, Tangan untuk tangan.. Itu adalah bayaran bagi siapa saja yang berani menentang keluarga Phantomhive.._** " Ujarnya dengan nada berat dan dingin.

Dua wanita yang sedari tadi terdiam kini menampakan seringai mengerikannya. Mereka menatap Ciel. "Bagus sekali, anakku.. Itu memang takdir yang pantas didapatkan bagi penerus terakhir keluarga Trancy.."

Dan ucapan itu, menutup bincang makan malam di kediaman Phantomhive..

.. Tanpa memperdebatkan lagi kenyataan bahwa besok pagi..

.. Akan ada _headline_ yang mengatakan,

 _ **"KELUARGA TRANCY HANCUR BERSAMAAN DENGAN MENGHILANGNYA SANG PEWARIS UTAMA, ALOIS TRANCY!"**_

* * *

Dalam keremangan malam, Hitsugaya Kyrin berdiri di depan sebuah manor bertuliskan ' _Phantomhive_ ' yang diukir dengan sedemikian rupa di pagarnya.

Tangannya menggenggam selebaran yang sudah lusuh sekali.

 **'Kami menantang kamu untuk memasuki manor phantomhive! Sepuluh ribu dollar bagi mereka yang benar-benar berani!'**

Mata _ruby_ itu kembali menatap mangsanya.

Diikuti hembusan angin, ia berkata..

" _ **... Mawar itu merah, Violet itu biru..**_

 _ **Ia memiliki lidah yang tajam,**_

 _ **Maka kami akan memotongnya..**_ "

 _Fin~_

* * *

 _ **A/n : Yahoo! ini fiksi kedua dari Spring Kingdom! Aku mengangkat tema thriller kali ini, karena entah kenapa waktu membuat ini aku memikirkan sesuatu yang adalah puisi dari Patrick si bintang! Kyaa~! *cough* Oke, serius. Entah kenapa, waktu malem jum'at itu, aku kepikiran untuk buat cerita yang menyangkut tentang urban legend, bersamaan dengan itu, di otakku tiba-tiba muncul kata-katanya si patrick! Dan itu membuatku berpikir, "Kayaknya bagus nih kalau dibikin fanfic tentang ini.."**_

 ** _Dan.. jadilah fiksi ini!_**

 ** _Tadinya mau aku publish di akun resmiku, dan akan aku publish di fandom lain.. Tapi aku berubah pikiran ^^_**

 ** _Then, I want you to give me a comment about how your feeling after read this fic :3 Aku akan sangat berterimakasih kalau kamu kasih review di fiksi ini ^^_**

 ** _Gak suka? paling nggak jangan kasih flame! Udah aku bilang dari awal kalau aku males nempatin ini fiksi di fandom XOver Kuroshitsuji! Sankyuu!_**

 ** _-Larichia Raa-_**


End file.
